Eternidad
by Gatunonekonyan
Summary: A pesar de que han pasado tantos años desde aquel día, sigo recordándolo como si fuera ayer. Soy Elsa, un espíritu vagante que trae la primavera todos los años. Y eso fui, hasta el día en que los conocí. ElsaxJackFrost Fanfic
1. 403 exactamente

**CAPITULO 1**

A pesar de todos los años que han pasado, aun lo recuerdo muy bien. Aquel día, en el que deje de respirar, cuando Hans me apunto con un espada, dispuesto a matarme. Mi querida hermana Anna corrió todo lo que pudo para intentar salvarme y se puso delante mío para defenderme. Al ver a mi hermana, en el momento que Hans se abalanzó con su espada, la empuje para un lado, atravesándome a mí. En ese momento caí al suelo de rodillas y pude ver cómo mi sangre fluía como si fuera un gran río. Hans al verme, empezó a reírse e intentó huir, pero lo atraparon unos guardias y se lo llevaron al calabozo. Yo, seguía desangrándome y cuando levanté la mirada pude ver como Anna lloraba sobre mí. Puse mi cabeza en sus rodillas, y lo único que recuerdo era que tenía mucho sueño, y que cada vez estaba más débil. Mi corazón latía cada vez más débil, hasta que, dejo de latir.

Han pasado ya 420 años desde aquel día, pero aun lo recuerdo muy bien. Ahora soy un espíritu, ya que aquel día, la luna me resucito y me dio una tarea. La de traer la primavera. Quedé muy confundida en un principio, ya que yo dominaba la nieve y el hielo, y eso era exactamente todo lo contrario a la primavera. Pero al hablar con la luna, dijo que yo había muerto protegiendo a mi hermana por amor, y descongelé todo Arandell gracias a que aprendí el verdadero significado del amor y los sentimientos cálidos. Gracias a esto, me dijo que cuando la primavera tuviera que llegar, yo simplemente tendría que recordar los momentos con Anna, su esposo Kristoff y Olaf. Así, desde hace 300 años, empecé a descongelar el invierno. ¿Por qué desde hace 300 años y no desde hace 400? Bueno, eso se puede explicar muy fácilmente, ya que después de todo, yo me encerré 100 años en mi castillo con Olaf, para practicar mis poderes.

En este momento, es de noche, y estoy caminando sobre la nieve al siguiente pueblo que tengo que descongelar. Llevo una capa por todo mi cuerpo negra. Siempre que salgo de mi castillo he ido así, tapada entera, hasta la cara. No porque tenga frio, ni nada del estilo, ya que eso no me afecta, si no, porque no quiero que la gente me vea. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, eso no importa ya que después de todo no pueden verme.

Yo seguía andando por la nieve, hasta que vi a un chico con una sudadera azul y unos pantalones marrones. Lo más sorprendente es que iba descalzo, como si no tuviera frío, como si no le afectara en absoluto. Cuando me fije en su rostro, pude observar unos hermosos ojos azules. Su pelo era blanco y aparentaba unos 19 años. Su piel era de tez blanca y llevaba en su mano un cayado. Me daba la impresión de que ese muchacho parecía el reflejo de la propia nieve. Al ver que estaba en mi camino y que me iba a chocar con él, me desvié por el lado derecho. Él parecía fascinado por lo que había hecho. Era raro, que por algo como eso estuviera tan sorprendido. ¿Acaso las personas de hoy en día son tan maleducadas como para chocarse con otra gente a propósito? No tenía ni idea, después de todo, habían pasado unos tres siglos desde que no veía a ninguna persona.

En ese mismo instante, mientras yo me alejaba, oí voces que venían del lugar donde estaba el muchacho. Cuando me di la vuelta para observar, pude ver como un conejo grande, una especie de chica humana pero cubierta con plumas volando, un chico pequeño que no podía hablar, y representaba las figuras en su cabeza y una persona muy grande con tatuajes en los dos brazos rodeaban a aquel chico y hablaban con el tan alegremente. Al verlos, me di cuenta de que eran los guardianes. No los conocía, pero había oído hablar de ellos. El conejo grande era Bunny, un conejo presumido con acento australiano. La chica cubierta de plumas que volaba era El hada de los dientes, el chico pequeño que no hablaba era sandman, aquel que traía los buenos sueños a la gente, y por último, el hombre tan grande, era Santa Claus, más conocido como Norte, que tenía un especial acento ruso, pero no sabía quién era aquel chico. Me hubiera gustado ir a saludar a Norte, ya que ya le conocía, pero debido a que me había alejado preferí no volver y seguí caminando.

- Oh Bunny, parece que para ser un canguro eres bastante lento. –Se burlo el chico.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames canguro, Frosty! ¡La próxima te ganare! – Contestó Bunny.

- ¡Parad ya los dos! –Grito Norte.

Y en ese momento, giro la cabeza hacia mi dirección, y me vio. Se formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y todos los demás se le quedaron mirando.

- ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! – Grito Norte. - ¡Ven aquí con nosotros! ¿o acaso no me vas a saludar?

En ese mismo momento, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia Norte. Al llegar frente a él, todos me estaban mirando. Bueno, supongo que después de todo tenían motivos, ya que iba encapuchada con mi capa negra.

- Tiempo sin vernos, Norte. – Sonreí, y alcé mi mano esperando que la estrechara, pero como no, él me cogió de la mano y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi muero por segunda vez. "Norte no había cambiado en nada" – pensé.

Me soltó de sus brazos y me dijo:

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin ver a la pequeña Elsa! ¡Y veo que no has cambiado en nada! ¡Sigues llevando este tipo de capas, cubriéndote entera! ¡Pareces un fantasma, Elsa!

- ¿Espera la conoces Norte? – Preguntó Bunny. Todos los demás le miraron esperando su respuesta, yo reía.

- ¡Claro que la conozco! ¡Es la pequeña Elsa! ¡La reina Elsa de Arendell!- Respondió Norte.

- ¿Reina de Arendell? ¿De cuantos años estamos hablando? – Preguntó Bunny.

- ¡De unos 410 o 400 años! ¿Verdad Elsa? ¡A pesar de haber pasado tantos años sigues siendo la misma! – Me dijo Norte.

En ese momento sonreí debido a sus palabras, y me quite la capucha, dejando ver mi rostro. Todos parecían asombrados por ver mi rostro, exactamente, no sé qué era lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. Tenía mi pelo suelto, me llegaba casi a las caderas y era un poco rizado. Mi pelo era rubio platino, y mis ojos eran azules. Tenía una tez pálida, debido a que estaba muerta, claro.

- 403 aproximadamente. Por favor Norte, no me llames reina, eso lo fui hace mucho tiempo. – Contesté. – Si me disculpan, tengo que continuar un gran camino. – Me incliné y sonreí.

- Espera Elsa. ¿Adónde vas con tantas prisas? – Pregunto Norte.

- Al pueblo más cercano, ya sabes, está llegando la primavera, tengo que terminar mi trabajo. – Respondí.

- Elsa, nosotros vamos para allá, ¿quieres venir?, por supuesto, llegarás más rápido. – Me pregunto Norte.

No sé cómo, pero siempre sabia como convencerme. Era algo que caracterizaba a Norte.

- Está bien. – Contesté sonriendo.

Y me subí a su trineo. Me senté al lado de Norte y al otro lado estaba aquel chico. Detrás de nosotros iban Tooth, Sandman y Bunny.

- Se me olvido presentaros, este es Sandman, esta es Tooth, este es Bunny y este de mi lado es Jack Frost. Ellos son los guardianes. - Me dijo Norte.

- En realidad, ya había escuchado hablar de todos, pero de Jack Frost no, ¿es un nuevo guardián? – Pregunté curiosa.

- Tal y como has dicho él es nuevo, lleva aquí casi un siglo. Veo que te informas bien Elsa, para ser solo una persona vagante. – Dijo Norte.

- Ah, es gracias a Olaf, él me informa de lo que ocurre cuando se queda solo. – Dije.

- ¿Olaf? ¿Ese pequeño hombre de nieve sigue aun contigo? A pesar de haber pasado 4 siglos, sigues siendo la misma, Elsa. – Dije Norte.

- ¿Un hombre de nieve? – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- Ah sí, pero es algo de lo que no os puedo hablar todavía. -

- Ah, mira, pero si ya hemos llegado. – Comentó Norte.

Después de que lo dijo, nos bajamos todos del trineo. Como no, otro pueblo nevado hasta arriba. Parece que ese chico, Jack Frost, cumplía bien su trabajo. Mire hacia la luna y suspiré, "_por eso me elegiste como el espíritu de la primavera, ¿no?, después de todo, ya hay un espíritu, y además guardián, que se ocupa de ello_". Me quede mirándola hasta que Norte me llamo diciéndome que viniera hacia él.

- Venga Elsa, demuéstrales lo que sabes hacer. – Dijo Norte.

Sabía a lo que se refería, él quería que yo derritiera la nieve. Así que, eso hice, cerré mis ojos, y sonreí. Levante mis manos hacia arriba, y recordé todos los buenos momentos de mi vida. En ese momento, toda la nieve se empezó a derretir y cuando termine, al abrir los ojos, pude ver como todos estaban impresionados.

- Bueno, presentándome mejor, soy Elsa, un espíritu vagante, pero también me conocen como el espíritu de la primavera. – Sonreí pícaramente al ver sus caras. Me incliné, me puse mi capucha, y seguí caminando tranquilamente.


	2. Llora conmigo

**CAPITULO 2**

Han pasado 2 años, desde ese día en que conocí a los guardianes. Yo estoy en mi castillo de hielo, con un vestido azul hecho por mí, sentada al lado de Olaf. Volvía a ser invierno. Esta estación es la perfecta para mí para poder salir fuera del castillo y jugar con Olaf mientras practico mis poderes. He de reconocer, que si no hubiera sido por Olaf, tal vez, ahora mismo estaría siendo consumida por el miedo, por Pitch, el coco. Sé que tengo un horrible pasado, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para repararlo, simplemente puedo seguir adelante, ya que soy un espíritu. Al principio no me agradó mucho la idea, pero después de que pudiera ver la vida entera de Anna y Kristoff y sus hijos, pensé que prefería eso, ya que así podría ver sus caras de felicidad. La felicidad de su amor mutuo. Después de morir, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba tirada en la nieve, afuera del castillo, y tenía mi vestido lleno de sangre, pero la nieve no estaba manchada. Me extrañe tanto, empecé a buscar a Anna pero no estaba, y cuando intente pasar al castillo, los guardias no me veian. Una lágrima empezó a caer por mis mejillas. Me di cuenta, de que estaba muerta y vacia, asi que empece a gritarle a la luna, pero no me dio ninguna respuesta. Me colaba en el castillo todos los días para ver a Anna, y la vi envejecer junto con Kristoff y su familia. Eran tan felices. De vez en cuando, Anna salía al jardín a rezar a una tumba, y lloraba. Esa tumba, era la mia. Me alegro ver que no me había olvidado, pero me rompió el corazón que llorase, _"¡si tan solo me pudiera ver!" _pensé. Pero no servía de nada. Los años pasaron y pasaron y Anna y Kristoff murieron. Sus hijos eran tan felices con sus otros hijos. Al ver aquello, decidí encerrarme en mi castillo de hielo. Allí, me encontré a Olaf, él había estado esperándome todo este tiempo. Le di un gran abrazo y empezamos a vivir juntos. Despues de unos años, me mandaron una carta. En ella ponía formalmente que fuera al pueblo más cercano. Cuando fui allí, me encontré con Norte, que me empezó a explicar el porqué de todo, y que era lo que yo era. Siempre le estaré agradecida por haberme ayudado.

- Dime Elsa, ¿extrañas a Anna? – Me pregunto de repente Olaf. Su voz sonaba triste.

- Pues claro que la echo de menos, pero mi destino me obliga a estar sola, tú sabes Olaf, nosotros no nos podemos aferrar a nada, porque después de todo, nosotros tenemos vida eterna, mientras que las humanos, mueren al poco tiempo. – Le dije Olaf, pero empecé a llorar y en ese momento abrace a Olaf, quien también lloraba.

Al día siguiente, me habían enviado una carta. Era Norte. Me invitaba a su casa en el Norte, nada más recibirla, prepare mis cosas y salí del castillo junto con Olaf, y los dos empezamos a caminar.

- ¿Qué como llegué? Bueno después de todo yo soy como un alma vagante, así que sabia donde estaba cada sitio, y siempre caminaba. Para mi caminar era muy fácil, siempre me llevaba a todos los sitios posibles, pero nunca salía a caminar sin mi capa. Llega a una pequeña cabaña en el Norte y supe que era ese sitio. Al tocar, me abrieron las puertas unos yetis y Olaf y yo pasamos. Estuvimos mirando intrigados todas las habitaciones hasta que llegamos junto a Norte.

- ¡Siempre llegas puntual Elsa! ¡A pesar, de que siempre vas caminando a todos los sitios! – Norte se acercó hasta mí y me dio un gran abrazo. -¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡El pequeño Olaf, cuánto tiempo!

Fui hacia los demás y los salude. Me baje la capucha, dejándoles ver mi rostro.

- ¡Hola soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos! Dijo.

Ellos nos saludaron, y después Tooth se me quedo mirando. _"¿Por qué me mira así?"_ pensé. Después, se me acerco volando y se acerco a mi rostro.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Son muy blancos! ¡Son perfectos! – Grito Tooth, tanto que me dio miedo. Intento meter las manos en mi boca para observar mis dientes mejor pero Norte se lo impidió.

- Y bueno Elsa, ¿te puedes quitar la capa, para que nos dejes ver tu vestido? – Pregunto Norte.

- No… es mejor que me quede así. – Dije sonriendo, intentando evitar mi cara de preocupación.

- He dicho que te lo quites, aquí hace mucho calor, Elsa. – Dijo Norte, y de repente me abrió la capa por delante, pero como los demás estaban detrás de mí no lo pudieron ver. "Menos mal" pensé. Pero sin embargo, el rostro de Norte, en el cual veías una sonrisa, cambio de expresión y puso una cara seria.

- No deberías de haberte puesto algo como esto. – Me dijo seriamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. – Solo te trae recuerdos. Piensas que es algo que forma parte tuya pero no lo es. Solo es el dolor de tu interior.

De repente, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos. Mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas en frente de Norte. Olaf corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

Norte sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Me seque las lágrimas tan rápido como pude, y pedí disculpas a todos. Todos me observaban tristemente pero no preguntaron ya que a juzgar por mi cara, supusieron que era mejor callarse.

- Jack, acompáñala a la cocina a por un chocolate. – Dijo Norte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué y...? –Jack iba a continuar la frase pero al mirarme y ver mis lagrimas dijo. – Vale está bien.- Él se acerco a mí. – Ven, es por aquí.

Le seguí, y atravesamos al menos 5 puertas hasta llegar a la cocina.

- Toma, aquí tienes. – Me dijo Jack dándome un vaso de chocolate.- Al ir a cogerlo, sin querer toque su mano.

- ¿Estás bien? Tienes las manos muy frías. – Preguntó.

- Si, tranquilo. Yo siempre tengo esta temperatura. – Respondí.

Se quedó extrañado mirándome así que decide enseñarle mi poder, ya que después de todo el podría enseñarme algunos trucos mas o darme algunos consejos por si no los contralaba bien. De mi mano salió un copo de nieve y él se quedo boquiabierto.

- Tu… co… co…mo… es… po… si… si… ble...?- Tartamudeó.

- Bueno, yo tengo estos poderes, se podría decir que soy un poco igual que tú. – Dije sonriendo. –Dime, si algún día tengo alguna duda sobre mis poderes, ¿me ayudaras? –Pregunté nerviosa.

- Claro… ¿Desde cuándo tienes los poderes?

- Desde que nací… Es algo muy raro ya que nadie de mi familia tenía ningún poder, pero yo nací con ellos. –Le aclaré.

- Pero, ¿por que eres entonces el espíritu de la primavera? – Preguntó extrañado. Al parecer, pensaba igual que yo.

- La luna me asigno este cargo, supongo que como tu fuiste elegido el espíritu del invierno a mi me tenía que asignar cualquier otra cosa.

- Entiendo… Bueno, supongo que si te eligió como el espíritu de la primavera es porque tal vez eres tan cálida y dulce que pensó que eras la más apropiada para ello. – Bromeó Jack. Yo reía, después de todo era todo un tonto.

- No deberías ligar conmigo. Después de todo, tu eres un niño para mí. – Dije riendo.

- ¿Un niño para ti? Nuestras apariencias indican lo contrario.

- Nuestras apariencias van a seguir igual para siempre, pero yo tengo más de 400 años y tú… ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? – Pregunté. Después de todo no tenía ni idea de sus años.

- ¡Yo tengo 490 años! – Dijo Jack. A lo que yo le di suave con el puño en el hombro. Sabía que mentía, se le notaba en sus ojos.

- Está bien, yo tengo 300 años. – Dijo Jack honestamente. Y los dos nos echamos a reír. Estuvimos un largo rato riendo hasta que volvimos a donde estaban todos.

Todos nos vieron llegar, y Olaf corrió hacia mí a abrazarme.

- Sé que yo no significo para ti lo mismo que significaban Anna y él pero, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola Elsa. Después de todo tu me creaste. – Dijo Olaf.

- Ya lo sé Olaf. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti todo este tiempo. – Le dije tiernamente.

- Elsa, ¿te encuentras mejor? – Pregunto Norte.

- Claro que sí, no os tenéis que preocupar. – Sonreí lo más que pude y me acerqué a donde estaban todos.

Y seguimos hablando y pasándonoslo bien hasta que cayó la noche. Norte nos indico nuestras habitaciones y cada uno nos metimos en la nuestra. Olaf se quedo dormido al instante sin embargo, yo no tenía sueño. Abrí las ventanas, y vi a la hermosa luna. Decidí intentar hablar con ella, así que, escale por la ventana hasta el techo y me quedé sentada mirando la luna. Me tape con mi capucha, y empecé a recordar todo. Una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, y empezaron a caer muchas más. No las podía parar. Después de un rato, pararon de caer. Me las sequé como pude, y pude notar cómo me dolían los ojos. De repente, oí un ruido y vi como Jack escalaba también hacia el techo. Se quedo sorprendido mirándome.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó.

- Supongo que viendo la luna. Esta hermosa, ¿no crees? – Le dije.

- Si. – Respondió. Me miró, y se acerco a mí, sentándose a mi lado. Me cogió la capucha y me la quitó. Me empezó a mirar los ojos durante mucho tiempo. Me quedé paralizada perdida en esos grandes ojos azules. Con su mano acariciándome la mejilla, me dijo:

- Has estado llorando, ¿no?

- No… - Dije, pero vi como me miraba y supe que no servía de nada. –Sí. –Acabé diciendo.

- No tienes porque llorar sola Elsa. Llora conmigo. – Me dijo dulcemente. Él me acercó poco a poco a su rostro, para poder verme mejor, y junto sus labios con los míos. Me quedé paralizada en un principio, pero luego comprendí que no era un beso por amor, era un beso tierno y dulce, que me decía que me mejorase y que me animase. Cerré mis ojos, y empezaron a salir lágrimas. Después de separarlos, lo único que recuerdo fue que le abrace, y que nos quedamos dormidos abrazados sobre el techo.


End file.
